


conturbatio

by pastelwars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other, takes place after spring tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars





	conturbatio

  
[please listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSv72WXL4k8)

"Oikawa-kun," A frown made its way onto your lips as you stared towards the boy with his head down. "Oikawa-kun, it's gonna be alright," Bending down to his level, you placed a hand on his shoulder. He made no move to push you away, or look in your direction.

"It won't," A shaky breath sliced through the thick silence, and Oikawa shivered slightly. "That was our last match, we don't have another chance to go to nationals." You furrowed your eyebrows, yet a small smile crept its way onto your face.

"That doesn't mean it won't get better in life, you'll still have college volleyball, won't you?"

"Not with Iwa-chan, or Makki-chan, or any of the others." You sighed.

"That's still alright, it's meant to be that way." You took his chin in your hand, tilting his head up. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes bloodshot. "Somethings happen for a reason, Oikawa-kun. Though you lost, you've still gained so much. You might not've won, but that doesn't mean no one is proud of you, you know. So chin up, okay?" You smiled warmly at him, though tears pooled near your eyes, threatening to drop down.

You pulled him into a hug, which he accepted. Your uniform was starting to get wet, but you made no move to stop Oikawa from crying. After all, you were crying too.

"Tooru," You breathlessly whispered, "I love you." He sniffled.

"I love you too, (Name)."


End file.
